Animal
by jackytomboy96
Summary: Kyoya and Kaoru have feeling for each other but who is the one that really wants the other. one-shot just for fun, boy on boy if you dont like it dont read. Noting really yaoi just a kiss.I love your reviews.


One-shot Kyoya x Kaoru inspired by this video ~ youtube .com/watch?v=fJa3adxRszc&list=FLOyMgJZDMb2o&index=3

Noting really _**yaoi **_about this but if you don't like reading about _**boy on boy**_ don't read. Also Kyoya is a little ooc (out of character).

Don't own noting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Animal<strong>_~

It was one day that Kyoya would have never really wanted it to happen. The day that he found out he had feeling for Kaoru. Like let's say _a_ _little bit more then friends_…

But wait let me tell you a little bit about Kyoya.

Kyoya knows that people think of him as cold hearted and doesn't care about anyone or anything, well other then things that help him get to his goal.

Now why don't we talk about Kaoru?

Kaoru is one of the guys that love playing with people's emotions and being in _'love'_ with his brother, they do it for the club and so people lay off. They both don't want anyone in there world period.

Then again I'm laying right; I should tell you how they really are _under_ the surface.

Kyoya he guy that wants no one to know how he feels about people because they will somehow use it against him. So the goal that he wants will no longer be in site. Also how can he even be in love when, 'he' the guy that Kyoya loves, keeps playing his little game and never gets off his brother. How in the world can a person like Kyoya Ootori get them apart if in the end the brothers are twins.

Kaoru is a guy that has a twin so people keep mistaking who is who. That gets him mad so what else to do then get them back by hurting their feelings…wait lets change that play with their feelings. So when Kaoru finds out that he has feelings for no other then the shadow king, the only way that he thinks he will get Kyoya's attention is to boost up the _'love'_ that he has for his brother.

Each day Kyoya has seen and notice Kaoru but he doesn't know that. Each day Kaoru works harder so Kyoya can see him and so he can get somehow jealous of Hikaru but he doesn't know this.

Each day they are both killing to be able to come to each other and say "I LOVE YOU DON"T YOU SEE!" but they can't because they are pretending...after all right?

Only it seems like one of the two is stronger and wants..._needs_ the other. Let me give you a hit…the one that is cool.

Yup it's Kyoya Ootori…but that was because he had heard '_Animal' _which pretty much helped him go up to Kaoru. Kaoru used all his will power to not yell in joy, he finally got Kyoya to talk with alone.

"Kaoru there is something I should tell you." Kyoya said in his calmest voice ever.

"Yeah what is it." Kaori responded in a flat voice, he didn't mean to sound like that.

"I just wanted you to know I kind of wana be more then friends." Kyoya said wanting to walk away now that he said it.

"Sorry but what makes you think I want that." Kaoru said without thinking it, _'Dam it that wasn't what I wanted to say!'_

"Why? You think…" Kyoya got closer to his face which made Kaoru blush like crazy. "You're really satisfied with your brother." Kyoya gave off a sexy smirk.

"Well you are wrong!" Kaoru tried his best to look away but couldn't, that smirk made him want Kyoya more than ever.

"Are you sure because that look on your face tells me something different. " Kyoya gave of a little laugh now knowing how he was pretending.

"You know what I'm going back to the girls and to my brother whom I _'love'._" With that said Kaoru ran back and just so he can clear his mine kissed Hikaru in the cheek. All of the girls screamed in glee, now all they wanted was them to kiss on the mouth.

Kyoya saw what Kaoru did and let's say with the little patience that he had, he slammed him fist into the wall.

As weeks passed Kyoya tried his best to not get jealous of the brotherly love but that is that Kaoru wanted.

Time to time Kyoya would remind him about _'I kind of wana be more then friends'._ The more that he had said this more Kaoru would act with his brother. So Kyoya tried to say this little line, "I want some more, what are you waiting for, take a bit of my heart tonight." and would end it with a sexy smirk, which made Kaoru's heart skip.

Kaoru just loved hearing him say that so that was also why he kept playing around with his brother. Only Kyoya was going to explode he wanted a god dam answer! Not just _'I have to go'._

The problem was that Hikaru knew everything and wanted to yell at Kaoru, '_STOP paying with his heart he loves you god dam it'. _Hikaru knew that Kyoya wanted to run and hide when Kaoru would almost make their lips meet, which Hikaru would use the line _'Kaoru not here, everyone is looking.'_

As more time passed Kyoya had it! He ran towards Kaoru and graved his wrist, taking him away from everyone whom didn't understand what just happen.

Kyoya pined Kaoru to the wall gave off a sexy smirk once more before saying with anger "You're killin' me now And I won't be denied by you the animal inside of you!"

"Huh here we go again with your 'I wana be more then friends' right?" Kaoru tried to act cool as his face was red like a tomato.

"Hush we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess why can't you understand." Kyoya got closer to the young boys face, loving the way that his blush got brighter if that was possible.

"What are you doing Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked in a sweet voice looking deeply at Kyoya's black eyes that where full with mystery.

"What I didn't have the courage to do." Kyoya said softly and kissed Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes widen with shock but then slowly closed his eyes enjoying he kiss. Kaoru started to kiss Kyoya back passionately, loving every moment of the kiss that he had been waiting to happen. Kyoya smirked knowing that he had won in the end; Kaoru was all his now and he knew that every now and then there was going to be a make-out section.

They both needed air so they let their lips say good~bye, it wouldn't be a long time in till they said hello again. They looked at each other and gave a shy smile; at the same time they said those beautiful three worlds _"I love you!"_

"Well that took long enough~." Both of the boy eyes widen and looked at the smiling host _'did they see everything!'_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this short story!<p>

I love your reviews!

_~Jackytomboy96_


End file.
